Remembering Sunday
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Siapakah ia, gadis bermata lavender itu? Dia yang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku? Dia yang selama ini kucari. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti mengapa semua ini terasa sangat nyata. Apakah kau percaya takdir? A song fic for cyrille-ve


**Warning**: AU a.k.a Alternative Universe, sedikit OOC a.k.a Out of Character, typo(s)—I mean a lot of typos, death chara. Maaf, jika kurang angst. Enjoy!

You can try to read this fic with 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low as the backsound :3

**-Remembering Sunday-**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days._

Sasuke mendengar suara tawa. Suara tawa yang lembut yang amat familier di telinganya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Sering. Yah, puluhan kali.

Tidak, ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemilik suara ini. Hanya dalam mimpilah ia pernah _bertemu_ dengan si pemilik suara bak bisikan angin musim semi ini. Bukan Sakura Haruno yang mengejarnya sejak bangku SMA, atau Ino Yamanaka yang sering mencari kesempatan mendekatinya di kafetaria kampus. Bukan, ini gadis yang lain.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal. Gadis itu. Dia gadis yang menghantui mimpi-mimpi indah dan terburuknya. Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang menyunggingkan seringai penuh misteri saat Sasuke menatapnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba meraihnya, menyentuh kulitnya yang halus namun dingin. Terhipnotis oleh senyumannya, Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat. Ia tak peduli, bahkan waktu takkan ia biarkan melepas pelukan ini, ia akan menghangatkan tubuh mungil nan dingin ini. Ia akan terus mendengar tawanya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas.

Tiba-tiba keseimbangan kedua orang itu goyang dan mereka terjatuh di atas sebuah sofa yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Mata onyx dan lavender itu bertemu dan jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan napas lembut di gadis.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak yang tercipta sangat tipis tetapi tangan dingin gadis itu yang memegang rahang bawahnya, menahannya. Apa sebenarnya mau gadis ini? Ia tidak menolak saat melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang hendak menciumnya namun mengapa ia tidak mengizinkan Sasuke melakukannya?

Detik berikutnya, gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan mendorong Sasuke manjauhinya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan secara instingtif Sasuke mengejarnya, tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya. Jika bukan karena si gadis yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpinya, tentu Sasuke akan mengabaikannya begitu saja, seolah kerumunan tak dikenal dan asing. Tetapi hatinya memaksanya untuk menyusul si gadis, paling tidak mengetahui namanya.

Siapakah namanya?

"Hey, tunggu!" Panggil Sasuke putus asa. Senyuman misterius si gadis lenyap, ia berbelok di sudut tikungan dan saat Sasuke berhasil menyusulnya, rupanya ia telah terlamabat sedetik.

Jejaknya telah menghilang. Begitu saja. Sasuke menyadari bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, hanya langit-langit kamar apartemennya yang rendah yang menyambutnya. Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangkit duduk.

"Siapa dia?" bisiknya seraya mengusap wajahnya yang berkulit pucat. "Jika gadis itu hanya bagian dari sebuah mimpi yang omong kosong, mengapa harus berulang kali ia muncul? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dia. "

Setelah berpikir dan bergumam seperti orang frustasi, Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin siraman air dingin di punggungnya bisa membangunkan beberapa pikirannya yang masih mengigau. Dan lagipula ia tidak boleh terlambat ke kampus hari ini, akan ada kuis dari dosen yang amat dibencinya.

Sejenak mimpi-mimpi dan gadis itu berhasil ia singkirkan untuk sementara.

Naruto© **Masashi Kishimoto**

Remembering Sunday © **All Time Low**

Remembering Sunday (fic) © **Nikolaiklaas**

Dedicated for **cyrille-ve**

Benar sekali, mandi memang benar-benar menyegarkan dan membangunkan saraf-sarafnya. Keluar dari kamar mandi apartemennya yang sederhana, ia telah mengenakan celana _jeans_ belel yang sudah tiga hari belum ia cuci. Pemuda itu menggosokkan handuk di tangannya pada rambut hitamnya yang basah sehingga saat ia menghadap cermin rambutnya sudah jabrik seperti tersengat listrik.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kemeja abu-abu dari lemari kayu di samping ranjangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang berbentuk persegi. Disingkapnya gorden katun hijau tosca yang menutupinya.

Seingatnya kemarin Naruto membuat janji dengannya akan datang ke apartemennya untuk berangkat bersama ke kampus. Tapi, karena sudah paham sekali dengan kelakuan Naruto, Sasuke takkan heran jika ia telah sampai kelasnya dan Naruto sedang terbirit-birit di koridor. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang seperti jam karet.

Sasuke melongokkan wajahnya keluar jendela, menyipitkan matanya untuk memandang suasana jalana di luar apartemennya. Rupanya aktivitas pagi telah dimulai dan bahkan ia belum selesai berpakaian. Baiklah, mungkin ini alamat untuk makan siang di kafetaria dan menebalkan telinganya menghadapi Ino Yamanaka nanti.

Sepasa mata onyx-nya menangkap kilauan helaian rambut berwarna indigo yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Ia mencondongkan tubuh atletisnya pada kisi-kisi jendela untuk menjelaskan pandangannya. Ia ingat, sepertinya ia pernah melihat warna rambut itu. Gadis berkulit pucat dengan wajah yang tak mungkin ia lupakan. Kesadaran itu menghantam Sasuke seketika bak pukulan telak di wajahnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi termasuk kemejanya yang tadi ia lemparkan begitu saja ke lantai, Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan menuruni tangga sekaligus tiga-tiga. Ia berharap penglihatannya tidak mendustainya, ia harap penglihatan tadi adalah nyata, bukan sebuah delusi karena keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk bertemu si gadis dalam mimpinya.

Pemuda itu melewati pintu masuk apartemennya, menubruk seorang penghuni di sebelah kamarnya. Sasuke mengabaikan suara cekikikan para wanita muda yang berjalan di trotoar yang menatap ke arahnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tadi belum sempat memakai bajunya saking terburu-burunya. Akhirnya pandangannya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti, menatap dengan focus yang berlebihan pada kaca etalase toko.

Dan Sasuke takkan melupakan begitu saja rambut indigo panjang itu, atau tubuhnya yang mungil dan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia segera menyusulnya tatkala gadis itu mulai berjalan lurus ke arah kerumunan pagi yang sibuk lalu-lalang di jalanan ramai tersebut. Sasuke pasti terlihat aneh sekali, berlari di jalanan tak tentu arah tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali. Tapi toh ia hampir mencapai gadis yang telah menghantui mimpinya itu.

"Hey! " Panggil Sasuke keras, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menoleh karena panggilannya. Ia menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara kerumunan itu. Sedikit lagi, pikirnya. Ekor matanya masih bisa menangkap warna putih dari terusan yang dikenakan gadis tadi.

Oh tidak, ia takkan membiarkan gadis yang nyaris bisa ia rasakan dalam genggamannya itu hilang begitu saja. Entah dari mana perasaan itu datang tapi Sasuke merasa ia telah menunggu kemunculannya sejak lama. Inilah yang telah ia tunggu sejak sekian lama. Karena itu, ia menyibak kerumunan itu, menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan terus memanggil.

Akhirnya kerumunan itu berakhir tepat di seberang jalan, orang-orang itu mulai menyebar ke segala arah namun tidak sedikit pun membuat Sasuke merasa lega. Gadis itu menghilang. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya ini.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri jalanan panjang itu, mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa melewatkan satu jengkal pun, tak ingin melewatkan apapun. Gadis itu tidak boleh menghilang, atau paling tidak biarkan ia mengetahui namanya. Ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan yang cukup sepi di ujung jalan dan ia yakin ia sudah cukup jauh dari apartemennya sekarang. Kemana perginya gadis berambut indigo itu?

Namun seketika Sasuke membeku di tempatnya tatkala melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan dinding dengan coretan graffiti, seolah berusaha mencerna setiap goresan tinta di sana. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah terusan berwarna putih selutut, menunjukkan sepasang tungkai ramping berwarna pucat yang kontras dengan rambut indigonya. Napas Sasuke memburu, tak hanya karena telah berlari tadi namun karena kegugupan yang entah datang dari mana.

Ia, si gadis, tampaknya menyadari tengah dipandangi oleh seorang pemuda yang mungkin setengah stress yang bahkan bertelanjang dada yang berjarak tidak sampai empat meter darinya. Dia menoleh, sehingga mata onyx dan lavender itu bertemu. Kini jantung Sasuke yang berdebar keras saat melihat dia menyunggingkan senyum lembut namun ragu ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang si gadis dan memeluknya erat.

Bahkan dalah satu kali kontak mata itu, Sasuke tahu, bahwa gadis ini yang sudah lama ia cari. Tidak hanya karena mimpi-mimpi aneh dimana yang selalu dihiasi kehadirannya, ikatan itu tercipta begitu saja.

Sasuke melangkah maju ke arahnya, awalnya perlahan namun karena tak bisa mengontrol detak jantung dan keinginannyaa yang begitu besar, pemuda Uchiha itu berlari menuju si gadis yang selama sedetik hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf dari yang seharusnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak memiliki niat buruk apapun terhadap gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin datang menghampirinya—baiklah, mungkin caranya tadi agak sedikit mengejutkan-dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Mungkin Sasuke akan meminta nomor ponselnya dan alamat. Tetapi, mengapa ia justru kabur—dengan ketakutan—begitu?

Seperti di dalam mimpinya.

"Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan dia, " Doa Sasuke seraya mengejarnya menyusuri jalanan yang anehnya justru sepi. Dan, hei, mengapa lari gadis itu cepat sekali?

"OI! Sasuke! " Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati teman sekampusnya, Kiba, tengah menyandang ranselnya bersiap berangkat pagi itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu? "

_Halah, tidak penting sekali memanggilku hanya untuk bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan. Tidakkah ia lihat aku sedang mengejar seseorang yang bisa kubilang sangat penting dalam hidupku?_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melengos begitu saja dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tunggu. Dimana gadis itu? Ia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, secepat ia muncul di antara kerumunan tadi. Sasuke bahkan tidak melihat ke arah mana perginya. Ia belum mengetahui namanya.

Mengapa ia harus kehilangan si gadis bermata lavender indah itu saat sudah dekat sekali? Sangat dekat dengan kenyataan untuk diraihnya. Atau ini semua hanya mimpi yang lain?

Tidak, Sasuke akan tahu jika ia sedang bermimpi. Ia cukup yakin bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Dan cukup yakin bahwa si gadis adalah sosok yang nyata dan absolut.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

Sudah berapa kali ia berkunjung kemari? Setiap hari sepulangnya dari kuliah ia akan kembali ke jalan dimana terakhir kali ia melihat gadis dalam mimpinya. Dan menemukan kebuntuan di sana. Ia akan duduk bersandar di pinggir jalanan yang sepi seperti seorang gelandangan hingga larut malam dan tidak melihat kibasan rambut indigo itu lagi.

Lalu hari berikutnya dimana ia tidak menemukan perkembangan apapun, menunggu kemunculannya seperti mengharapkan ayam bisa melahirkan, Sasuke mulai mendatangi setiap penghuni rumah dan gedung di sana. Entah rumah, apartemen, bahkan ruko sekalipun. Ia takkan melewatkan informasi apapun.

Namun sepanjang jalanan itu, hingga menjelang tengah malam, ia menekan bel sebuah bangunan berlantai empat di ujung jalan tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dianggap kurang sopan karena mengganggu waktu istirahat penghuni tempat ini. Lagipula setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan ia akan segera pergi. Hanya itu.

Terdengar suara gerutuan dan kemudian pintu di hadapannya di bukan dengan sentakan yang berlebihan. Napas Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokannya saat melihat orang tersebut. Ia memiliki mata lavender yang amat ia rindukan, namun bukan mata _itu_ yang ingin ia tatap. Sepasang mata itu menatap dengan ketajaman dan kecermatan yang amatlah berbeda dengan milik si gadis yang tentu takkan pernah ia lupakan saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Lagipula, orang ini adalah pemuda sebaya dirinya dengan rambut cokelat panjang diikat di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu. " Ucap Sasuke sopan.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" Ia terlihat amat terganggu dan sama sekali tidak antusias melihat seseorang di hadapannya ini.

"Begini, aku mencari seorang gadis, " Sasuke mulai, entah mengapa jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat jika memikirkan atau membicarakan gadis yang satu ini. "Aku tidak memiliki fotonya tapi—apa kau pernah melihat seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya cukup lama namun Sasuke yakin sekali ia sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi di sana dan itu tidak luput dari perhatiannya. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Mengapa kau mencarinya?"

Tentu saja hati Sasuke berkata bahwa pemuda ini berbohong. Yang benar saja, sepasang mata itu sama persis dengan mata yang ia rindukan. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu dan Sasuke tidak akan menolak kemungkinan hubungan darah di antara mereka. Ia tidak percaya pencariannya sudah mulai mencapai titik terang.

"Aku hanya—aku ingin bicara dengannya. Kurasa ini sesuatu yang penting. Baiklah, kau pernah melihatnya?" _Jika ia berkata tidak, maka ia berbohong padaku!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Tidak. Maaf. " Jawabnya kemudian. Cepat, dan singkat. Tanpa perubahan nada suara yang berarti, juga ekspresi yang sangat terkontrol kali ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. " Sasuke berusaha menyelipkan tubuh di samping pria itu namuan ia menahannya. "Biarkan aku masuk!" Tuntutnya mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tidak. "

"Kenapa?" Menyerah dengan emosinya yang mulai meledak, Sasuke sedikit membentaknya. "Biarkan aku masuk, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar. Udara musim gugur di luar dingin, kau tahu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengizinkan. " Sahutnya tidak kalah nyolot. Dia menahan Sasuke supaya tetap di luar.

"Aku tahu kau bohong bahwa kau tidak pernah melihatnya—maksudku, kau tidak _mengenalnya_. "

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Sasuke melarikan pandangannya ke bagian dalam bangunan yang ternyata apartemen itu. Berharap akan muncul sosok yang ia cari. Ia yakin sekali orang ini berbohong. Ya ampun, kemiripan yang ia lihat terlalu mencolok untuk diabaikan. Ia tidak akan tertipu begitu saja.

"Kau tidak tahu—aku mencarinya, sejak lama. Aku ingin tahu namanya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan—"

Pemuda itu memberinya tatapan apatis. "Aku tak mau tahu apa yang kau rasakan. "

"Aku telah mencarinya sejak lama! Jika kau tahu, jangan sembunyikan dia!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Aku tak bisa menolongmu. " Ia mendorong Sasuke manjauhi pintu dan menutupnya lalu memutar kunci hingga terdengar bunyi klik keras.

Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakana. Ia sudah sejauh ini dan jalannya terputus begitu saja? Ia memaki keras dan nyaris menggebrak daun pintu di hadapannya namun tidak jadi mengingat hari telah larut dan ia tidak mau diamuk penghuni di sana.

Dia mendongak ke arah jendela-jendela yang gordennya telah tertutup. Atau mungkin memang harapannya bukan di sini? Atau mungkin gadis itu tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Tetapi mengapa? Seandainya ia tahu betapa penting dan berartinya ia bagi Sasuke berkat mimpi-mimpi itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memang bukan pemuda yang bakal percaya cerita dongeng begitu saja tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis di dalam mimpi itu mungkin ditakdirkan untuk bersama dirinya. Mengapa harus sesulit ini?

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

Bukankah ini adalah apartemen yang tadi ia datangi? Dan jalanan ini adalah jalanan yang telah ia tunggui sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, namun seingatnya tidak pernah sesepi ini. Lampu jalan menyala temaram dan bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar suara kendaraan di jalanan besar yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Apartemen itu juga terlihat sepi. Tidak tampak batang hidung pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat yang menghalangi—baiklah, yang ia tanyai tentang gadis bermata lavender itu. Melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas yang jarang terjadi, Sasuke memutar kenop pintu dan—tidak terkunci!

Ruangan di hadapannya ini mirip dengan lobi apartemennya. Rasanya ia pernah di tempat ini tetapi ia tidak ingat kapan. Jadi, dari mana ia harus mulai mencari gadis dalam mimpinya itu? Apalagi apartemen ini sunyi sekali seolah tidak berpenghuni. Mungkin ia akan mulai dari lantai di atas lobi ini, kamar manapun akan ia ketuk dan—

—Dia menoleh saat melihat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Sasuke menoleh dan ia membeku tatkala mata onyx dan lavender itu bertemu kembali. Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama. Bahkan hanya dalam mimpi, Sasuke selalu merindukan kehadirannya di sana. Ternyata gadis itu bertubuh mungil ramping dengan kulit yang—setelah ia perhatikan dengan saksama—sama pucatnya dengan miliknya. Rasanya tatapan itu sanggup menembus jiwanya yang terdalam dan membaca seluruh isi hatinya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu meraih tangan Sasuke yang tatapannya masih terkunci terhadapnya. Bahkan saking terpesonanya ia tak sanggup tersenyum, hanya bisa menatap dan mengagumi betapa cepat ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Mengagumi senyum—atau mungkin tepatnya seringai—yang terlihat mencurigakan seolah memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

Dia, yang bahkan namanya masih menjadi misteri bagi Sasuke, menariknya ke arah sebuah lift dimana pintunya berupa jeruji biasa yang bisa kau geser membuka dan menutup. Hei, ia akan menuntunnya kemana? Lagipula Sasuke ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya tetapi kenapa mulutnya terkunci seperti ini?

Merasa terhipnotis sekali lagi dengan tatapannya, menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut, Sasuke hanya bisa focus ke satu hal. Mengikuti apa mau gadis ini. Bila perlu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Tetapi sekali lagi Sasuke terlalu cepat berharap. Sasuke bahkan rasanya bisa menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu, namun ia mendorongnya menjauhinya seraya tertawa—tawa jahat seorang malaikat yang membuatnya terpana. Lagi.

Gadis itu menutup pintu lift tersebut dan mulai bergerak naik. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersadar dari keterpanaannya, ia segera menaiki tangga yang berada tepat di samping lift tadi. Bahkan dari tempat ia mendaki tangga sempit itu, ia masih bisa menatap wajah malaikat yang—meski ia tidak setuju untuk mengakuinya—mempermainkan pikiran dan hidupnya. Ia tersenyum—senyum misterius itu!

Melompati setiap anak tangga dua-dua hingga ke lantai teratas apartemen itu, berusaha menyamai laju si lift, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di anak tangga teratas. Meskipun jelas gadis itu sampai lebih dulu, membuka pintu lift dan berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang. Kedua tungkai ramping gadis itu terangkat dan menapak dengan mulusnya di lantai keramik dingin, bagaimana setiap langkah itu seperti seorang gadis kecil yang mengajak main Oniichan-nya!

Lalu mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang—sepertinya luas, namun Sasuke tidak bisa menentukan dengan pasti—tertutupi oleh untaian kain dan kelambu putih dari langit-langitnya yang seolah tak berujung. Sasuke mulai khawatir jika pertemuan yang dinantikan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Bisakah ia mengetahui namanya jika memang—ia berharap tidak—semua ini hanyalah mimpi? Bisakah mereka bertemu lagi?

Matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan yang dimana setiap kali tatapannya dilarikan ke segala arah hanya tampak kain putih berayun lembut, menutupi pandangannya. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menyingkap setiap kain saat mengambil langkah ke depan. Gadis itu masih menunggunya di sana!

Sasuke berusaha meraihnya namun sekali lagi hanya disambut tawa renyah nan hangat itu. Jangan sampai ia kehilangan jejaknya lagi di ruangan kekurangan cahaya dan sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan berusaha meraihnya, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat berhasil melingkarkan jemarinya di lengan gadis itu. Syukurlah ia tidak berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya.

Lalu si gadis berambut indigo itu menarik kedua lengan kuat Sasuke, dengan caranya yang lembut diiringi tawa dan senyuman memabukkan itu, mana mungkin Sasuke sanggup menolak? Dia bahkan tidak ingat untuk menanyakan namanya. Yang bisa dia pikirkan hanyalah, ikuti gadis ini, kemanapun ia pergi.

Tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang, seolah hafal dengan seluk beluk koridor yang mereka susuri, setiap pilar dan tembok, ia membimbing Sasuke bersamanya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ia hanya diam saja, tetap dengan senyum menawannya. Ia bisa bicara, bukan? Jika begini, bagaimana ia bisa menanyakan nama gadis itu nanti? Namun segala pikiran tentang hal tersebut mengabur saat mereka akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor gelap, rasanya lingkaran cahaya hanya untuk mereka berdua, melingkari mereka seperti senter raksasa.

Si gadis menarik Sasuk ke dalam pelukan erat yang menghangatkan, membawanya ke sebuah ambang pintu yang terbuka begitu saja. Pelukan ini, akan ia ingat sampai kapanpun. Bagaimana hangatnya tubuh mungil ini, gesekan lembut rambut indigonya, bisikan tawanya yang menggoda di telinga Sasuke. Tidak, tidak ingin rasanya ia lepaskan.

Semoga ini bukanlah mimpi, semoga ini bukanlah mimpi. Kini Sasuke tak bisa membedakan antara mimpi atau kenyataan, karena perbedaan itu terasa begitu tipis sekarang. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah, ia takkan terbangun dan mendapati bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Sungguh, ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan; namun _ini_ adalah sesuatu dimana seharusnya bukan hanya eksis dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Pelukan itu terlepas secepat terjadinya dan detik berikutnya Sasuke telah terhempas menabrak dinding pembatas di belakangnya. Oh, tidak!

Sebelum Sasuke sempat meraihnya kembali—bahkan ia tidak sempat mengatakan satu katapun—gadis itu mundur ke dalam kegelapan ruangan di balik ambang pintu yang terbuka itu. Ia membanting pintunya hingga tertutup.

Yang tersisa hanya Sasuke yang berusaha menggedor daun pintu yang terkunci itu. Kemudian sederetan angka yang tertera di sana tertancap di dalam memorinya.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Sebenarnya Sasuke nyaris tidak mempercayai ide yang muncul di kepalanya ini. Tepat saat ia terbangun dari mimpi tersebut—hah, ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi, sejujurnya ia pun tidak heran—ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Siapa peduli bahwa hari ini adalah hari untuk pergi ke kampus dan bakal ada ujian dari dosen yang katanya lebih galak dari anjing tetangga?

Tetapi mumpung deretan angka di pintu itu masih ia ingat dengan baik, ia akan kembali ke sana. Perasaannya ini tidak mungkin salah. Jika pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak mengizinkannya masuk, ia akan memaksa. Dengan cara apapun.

Tatkala Sasuke keluar dari lobi apartemennya, ia melihat awan mendung menggantung di langit. Memang ini sudah masuk musim gugur dan jam sibuk pagi hari masih terus berjalan seperti hari normal lainnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hari itu.

Sasuke telah melewati jalan menuju apartemen yang sama sekali tidak mencolok itu ratusan kali, bahkan ia ingat bahwa temannya, Sasori, tinggal di salah satu kamar di apartemen tersebut.

Apartemen itu berjarak tidak sampai satu blok dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tetapi dengan jarak sedekat ini mengapa Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu? Ia bahkan pernah menanyakan tentangnya dengan teman-teman sekampusnya, bahkan pada Sakura dan Ino, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang pernah bertemu seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah khayalan belaka? Tetapi tidak mungkin kan?

Setelah menarik napas dalam dua kali dan bersiap dengan segala sesuatu yang akan ia hadapi nanti, ia menekan bel. Dua menit penuh ia menunggu dengan sabar dan jantung yang berdebar sampai pintu itu di buka dan muncul pemuda yang sama yang mengusirnya tempo hari.

"Selamat pagi. " Sapa Sasuke, berusaha beramah tamah terlebih dahulu.

"Maksudmu, selamat siang, mungkin. " Mengapa ia begitu sinis sekali saat menjawabnya? Dan harus Sasuke akui bahwa ia bangun kesiangan dan mungkin memang sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti ujian hari ini.

"Yah, baiklah. Begini, aku mencari gadis yang sama dengan—"

Pemuda itu hendak menutup pintu namun Sasuke menahannya. "Jika gadis _itu_ yang kau cari, sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu dan jangan pernah mencari kemari. Lagi. "

"Kurasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. " Tuduh Sasuke, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kaupikir informasi macam begini sepenting itukah bagiku untuk kusembunyikan? Tidak, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku masuk dan mengecek sendiri. Jika memang ia tidak ada di sini, maka aku takkan kembali kemari lagi. Aku akan mencarinya ke tempat lain. "

"Terserah kau. " Maka, ia melebarkan pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Nah, lobi itu adalah lobi yang sama yang ia datangi di dalam mimpinya. Dengan dindingnya yang agak kusam termakan usia, lantai keramik berwarna hitam putih. Dan lift di sisi kanan ruangan adalah lift satu-satunya apartemen ini. Tepat di sampingnya adalah tangga sempit yang melingkar ke atas, hingga lantai teratas bangunan ini. Persis seperti di dalam mimpinya.

Sasuke manaiki tangga yang baru ia sadari ternyata cukup curam ini. Ia mengacuhkan si pemuda berambut cokelat yang mengikutinya tepat di belakangnya. Ia sudah sampai di lantai teratas apartemen, jadi kemana ia harus melangkah sekarang?

Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, melihat koridor bercat putih di kanan-kirinya. Sesuai instingnya dan seakan alam bawah sadarnya yang menuntunnya, Sasuke mengambil koridor di sisi kanannya.

Nomor-nomor yang terpasang di daun pintu itu bukanlah nomor yang diingatnya. Ia yakin pasti di dekat sini, tapi ia mencari di kanan dan kiri, tidak ia temukan pintu yang ia cari.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang permukaannya sedikit using, ia melihat nomor yang tertera di pintunya. Tepat sekali. Nomor itu, enam-tujuh-enam, angka yang tidak familiar memang. Tapi tidak salah lagi, ia ingat betul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Cegah pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Tentu saja mencoba mengecek ke dalam, menurutmu?" Balas Sasuke jengkel, ia memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukannya di sana. "

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memastikan. " Sasuke menyikutnya agar tidak menghalangi niatnya. Ada apa sih dengan orang ini? Ia hanya ingin masuk sebentar. Ia bukan pencuri, ia tidak akan mengambil barang apapun dari dalam sana. "Bagaimana kau tahu ia tidak ada disana?"

"Terserahlah. " Tampaknya segala upaya untuk menghalangi Sasuke masuk ke dalam tidak akan berguna. Maka ia menyingkir dan melipat tangan di dada. "Masuk saja, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali kamar yang kosong. "

Oke, bagaimana bisa hanya sebuah proses membuka pintu yang membatasinya dengan—dengan, mungkin seorang yang telah ia cari selama ini?—sisi ruangan yang lain, ia bisa berdebar seperi ini. Rasanya aliran darahnya mengalir kelewat cepat menuju kepalanya.

Pintu tersebut berayun terbuka, angin berhembus melalui jendelanya yang terbuka, dan aroma musim gugur yang lembap merangsek masuk. Kosong. Seperti yang dikatakan pemuda tadi. Tetapi ia harus memastikan, bukan?

Begitu Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu kets favoritnya, angin itu kembali berhembus, lebih kuat, membawa aroma lavender yang semerbak ke seluruh ruangan. Entah mengapa atmosfer di dalam sana begitu dingin, seolah kamar ini sudah tidak ditempati untuk waktu yang lama.

Barang-barangnya masih tertata rapi, seperti keadaan dimana saat ditinggalkan. Ranjangnya yang masih tertutup sprei dan selimut hangat namun terlihat seolah sudah tidak ditiduri lagi. Lantainya agak sedikit berdebu, meja belajar di sudut masih terisi buku-buku dan majalah, juga novel-novel roman picisan yang bakal membuat para gadis yang sensitif berurai air mata.

"Sudah kubilang, ia tidak ada di sini. Mengapa kau masih keras kepala?"

Sasuke membuka lemari pakaian di samping ranjang, mengabaikan si cowok yang mencoba mencegahnya. Bahkan pakaian seperti gaun rumah, rok, yukata musim panas dan kimono berwarna cerah masih tergantung dengan rapi, tidak kusut sedikitpun. Bukankah orang tadi berkata bahwa kamar ini tidak berpenghuni?

"Siapa yang menempati kamar ini?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap cowok tadi.

"Tidak ada. " Jawabnya otomatis.

"Katakan yang sebenernya. "

Ia menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Jika aku berbohong, lalu apa yang kau lihat ini? Kamar ini kosong, bukan? Memang tidak ada yang menghuni. "

"Siapa yang menempati sebelum tempat ini kosong?"

"Memang selalu kosong. "

Sasuke gemas sekali dengan pemuda satu ini. Ia menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sasuke seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan, seperti skenario yang telah terencanakan dengan sempurna. Dengan frustasi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Menyimpannya dalam memorinya, tidak meninggalkan satu detail pun. Di dalam mimpinya, ia tidak masuk ke dalam sini. Pasti masih ada jawaban yang lain. Tidak mungkin—tepatnya, ia tidak mau menerima—penemuannya berakhir di jalan buntu seperti ini.

Jika ia akan mengulang dari awal pencariannya, ia akan mulai dari mana? Ia tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun lagi.

Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah pigura kayu yang berada di atas meja belajar, di antara buku yang berserakan. Di dalamnya adalah sebuah potret seorang gadis yang menatap ke arah kamera dengan tawa bahagia, tawa yang belum pernah ia saksikan bisa sebahagia itu. Objek potret tersebut memakai terusan putih selutut yang melayang ringan saat ia berlari di sebuah perbukitan hijau. Rambut indigonya di tata dalam dua kepangan rapi.

Napasnya tertahan tepat di tenggorokan, ia menghampiri pigura tersebut dan meraihnya. Wajah yang ia rindukan, yang hadir di setiap mimpinya, menghampirinya dan menariknya ke dalam kegelapan untuk kemudian menghempaskannya kembali ke bumi. Dia yang menyita perhatiannya selama ini. Dia yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya hingga pada pencarian yang mungkin menemukan sebuah titik terang.

Sepasang mata lavender itu sama persis dengan mata pemuda itu. Jika dia masih berbohong lagi—

"Kau bilang kau tidak mengetahuinya!" Sasuke beralih padanya, geram. "Kau bilang kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Kamar ini adalah kamarnya, bukan?"

"Bukan lagi. "

"Jadi dia pernah tinggal di sini? Mengapa kau tidak terus terang saja?"

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya. Sasuke merasakan perasaan seolah gadis itu tengah memandangnya melalui mata tersebut. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku yakin kau tidak mengenalnya juga. "

"Jika aku tidak mengenalnya, mengapa aku mencarinya? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan itulah yang menuntunku kemari. Sekarang dia dimana?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, melihat ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit yang kian menggelap. "Apakah kau percaya pada takdir?"

"Apa maksudmu? Langsung sajalah. "

"Kuyakinkan kau, kali ini aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau. Tidak. Pernah. Bertemu. _Dia_. Itulah faktanya. "

Sasuke menghela napas berat seraya memutar matanya kesal. Ia hanya butuh beberapa jawaban saja, setelah ini ia akan pergi. Ia tidak akan berlaku macam-macam, ia juga tak mau dialog yang berputar-putar. Mengapa harus di buat rumit jika bisa sesederhana menjawab pertanyaan?

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengannya tempo hari. Gadis di dalam foto ini, tentu saja aku tidak mungkin salah. " Sasuke menggenggam pigura itu, merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. "Dia ada di jalan menuju kemari, ia menatap sebuah dinding dengan gariffiti—"

"Kau yakin dia adalah yang kau cari? "

"Tentu saja! Ayolah, jawab saja, jangan berteka-teki denganku. "

Pemuda itu duduk di atas ranjang yang pegasnya berderit nyaring tatkala tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan kasur. Ia membelai spreinya yang bersih dan selimut tebal musim dingin bermotif permen Natal di bawahnya. "Apakah kau percaya dengan takdir?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia memang sudah tidak di sini. Ini _dulu_ memang kamarnya, namun kubiarkan kosong sejak kepergiannya. "

"Kemana ia pergi?" Sasuke meletakkan kembali pigura tersebut. "Aku akan kesana—"

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku saja ragu kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Kapan tadi kau bilang? Tempo hari? Kau pasti becanda. "

"Kau yang jangan becanda. Dimana ia sekarang?"

Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, tatapan matanya sulit ditebak. "Sekarang aku yakin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk _bertemu_ dengannya, meskipun kalian tidak saling mengenal. Akan kuberitahu dimana ia tinggal sekarang. "

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

_There's a neighbor said, she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

Hujan di musim gugur kali ini deras sekali. Bodohnya, Sasuke tidak membawa payung. Jangankan payung, ia tidak membawa apapun saat ia pergi terburu-buru tadi.

Ia masih bingung dengan pembicaraannya dengan orang tadi. Sangat random dan tidak jelas. Ia menanyakan dimana gadis itu tinggal lalu merembet pada omongan tentang takdir. Sinting. Semoga saja informasi yang ia dapat ini bisa membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Sasuke berlari di bawah lindungan pohon dan kanopi emperan toko yang berjejer di dekatnya. Percuma memang, toh ia sudah basah kuyup. Nah, jalan ini jelas jalan yang ia tuju. Tetapi kemana?

Dia mendekati seorang pria yang baru keluar dari toko kelontong miliknya, lalu menanyakan alamat yang ia tuju. Jalanan di sini terlalu sempit untuk dilalui mobil atau taxi, mungkin sepulangnya nanti ia akan naik taxi.

Usai mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan melewati deretan kanopi toko kemudian rumah-rumah biasa yang tidak menyediakan perlindungan apapun sehingga ia terpapar air hujan langsung. Semoga saja usahanya ini setimpal dengan yang akan ia terima nanti.

Hei, itu dia jalannya!

Tunggu…

Apa benar ini jalan yang ditunjukkan? Mana mungkin—mana mungkin gadis itu tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Tidak ada rumah, tidak ada bangunan yang bisa ditinggali. Apakah pemuda tadi berbohong padanya? Ia harus memastikan.

Baiklah, sebuah bangunan beratap putih dengan dinding pualam. Baiklah, tidak ada bangunan sama sekali, jadi yang ia harus cari adalah atap berwarna putih dan—

Sasuke terhenti di tempat berdiri, membiarkan hujan menghajarnya telak. _Itu_ adalah sebuah atap berwarna putih. Dengan antusias yang mulai menyusut, berganti dengan detak jantung yang bertambah cepat, Sasuke menyebrangi sebuah lapangan sempit dengan tumbuhan liar yang mengelilinginya.

Ini bukanlah tempat yang bakal dipiluh orang normal untuk tinggal. Kompleks perumahan dan pertokoan sudah jauh di belakang sana, dan kata pria tadi, ia hanya akan menemukan sebentuk tanah kosong dan…

…makam.

_Oh, I can see now_

_That all of these clouds are following me_

_In my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

Di sekelilingnya adalah makam. Makam tua berbingkai keramik dengan nisan besar dan foto yang terpampang. Dan di hadapannya adalah sebuah makam yang tampak paling mencolok di antara yang lain. _Dinding_ pualamnya terlihat mulai kusam, dengan sebuah atap berwarna putih yang melindunginya dari perubahan cuaca. Dan foto di nisan itu, gadis bermata lavender, persis dengan foto yang ia temukan di kamarnya tadi.

Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Pencariannya berujung pada sebuah makam tempat—tempat gadis itu telah beristirahat. Seharusnya ia bertemu gadis itu, seharusnya ia bisa menggenggam jemarinya, memeluk tubuhnya, takkan melepaskannya.

Pencariannya telah selesai.

Ia telah menemukan yang ia cari, bukan?

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**The Girl's POV: **

I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt

Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

_Aku percaya pada takdir. Aku percaya takdir akan mempertemukanmu denganku. Kau, yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpiku. Aku yakin meskipun kita belum pernah bertemu, tetapi suatu saat aku—atau kau—akan menemukan satu sama lain. Entah sekarang atau nanti atau di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Sungguh, bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Kuakui aku memang tidak ingin menemui seorang asing yang hanya eksis di dalam mimpi alam bawah sadarku. Namun waktu berkata, aku membutuhkanmu. Kita memang harus bertemu._

_Tetapi, maaf, waktu yang kupunya memang tidak cukup untuk mempertemukan kita. _

And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world

So many thousands of feet off the ground

I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds

Towering over your head

_Sekarang ini, bahkan aku bisa melihatmu. Di bawah hujan, menerima sesuatu yang sia-sia dari pencarianmu yang panjang dan lama. Takdir memang kejam ya? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu. _

_Kumohon, jangan teteskan air mata itu, yakinlah kita akan bertemu lagi. Kita memang dimaksudkan untuk bertemu dari alam bawah sadar kita, tetapi aku tahu Takdir sedang merencanakan sebuah hal baru bagi kita. _

_Jangan menangis untuk ketenanganku di sini. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, menjagamu, hadir di dalam mimpi-mimpimu, seperti saat kau dulu menghantui_ku_. _

_Jika kau tetap percaya pada Takdir, maka biarkanlah ia yang mengatur pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Mungkin bukan sekarang, atau nanti. Tetapi, pasti dan akan. Kau percaya itu?_

_Air mataku tak mampu lagi kubendung, bahkan dari tempatku berada, di antara derai hujan yang membasahi wajah pucatnya, aku bisa melihat garis aliran air mata di sana. Ia harus kembali pulang, melanjutkan kembali hidupnya, dengan aku—dan keegoisanku—untuk terus menghantui mimpinya. Menyiksanya. _

"_Maafkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke… "_

_Semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. _

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

_Well I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home_

**HYUUGA HINATA **

**Tokyo, Japan**

**December, 27, 1991**

**October, 17, 2008**

**Daughter, Sister, and Friend**

"_**Let the fate bring us together in the next life**_** "**

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Fanfic di atas adalah fiktif, begitupun tanggal kematian—amit-amit—Hinata, tidak ada niat bikin dia mati. Sumpah-_-

Untuk **cyrille-ve**, semoga seperti yang kamu harapkan ya. By the way perjuangan kita keliling Jakarta cari tanda tangan itu minta di kenang banget yak XD

**A/N: Typo belom dicek, so maaf dengan typo(s) ^^;;**

-nike-

Review? ^^


End file.
